Royal Braces
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: There are consequences when we eat too much candy. Unfortunately Bel didn’t listen to anyone and he’s now forced to wear braces for a short period of time. Will Bel be able to keep them hidden & avoid embarrassment? BelxFran fic.


**Summary:** There are consequences when we eat too much candy. Unfortunately Bel didn't listen to anyone and he's now forced to wear braces for a short period of time. Not wanting anyone to see, he tries to hide them, but somehow the whole Varia find out and try to get a peek at the royal braces. Will they get to see them, or will Bel be able to avoid embarrassment and keep them hidden?

**Royal Braces**

**Bel's POV……………..**

I have just came back from a place I never want to go to ever again. The dentist. For weeks I've been eating candy, so of course sooner or later I'd have to go to the dentist. I thought he's just tell me to stop eating sweets and to make sure I brush my teeth. But the worse happened. Instead of a lecture, I was given something much, much worse. I tried to be quiet as I made my way down the halls of the Varia household. I wasn't smirking or smiling, or even grinning. How could I? If anyone, especially my team-mates, were to see me as I am now, I would never be able to live it down. They'd go on teasing me about it for years. I wasn't about to let that happen & ruin me. I'm a prince! I had hoped that everyone had gone but sadly they were all here. It's like they already knew and were just waiting for me to come so they could laugh at me. There they all were in the lounge, just hanging out. But they all looked at me as soon as I came in.

"_Okay, Bel. Don't panic. Just remember, what ever you do… __DON'T SMILE!!" _I gave it some more thought & scoffed.

"_Yeah right! As if I can stop smiling! I've been smiling for far too long just to stop now! It's almost impossible! I'll just have to cover it up"_

"Bel-senpai, where have you been?" Fran asked as I came in

"N-None of your business, you stupid, un-cute kohai frog!" I shouted.

"Vroi! Answer the question, brat!" Squalo shouted

"Make me, shark face!" I said before sticking out a tongue at him.

"VROI!!" He shouted before drawing out his sword & pointing it at me.

"Now, now, boys. Calm down" Lussuria said

"I am calm!" Squalo shouted

"Senpai, wherever you've been, you've been there for a long time. There was an enemy attack about an hour ago" Fran said

"W-what!?" I asked in disbelief

"It's a shame you weren't here, senpai. We could've really used your help" He said

"I knew it. You guys need me. You can't go 2 seconds without needing my assistance" I said

"Vroi! We don't need you, brat! All you do is play around!" Squalo shouted

"What's life without a little fun?" I asked

"You call stabbing me with you're creepy knives, fun?" Fran asked

"Ushishishi. Of course-ah!"

I quickly covered my mouth and turned around.

_"Did I just laugh! No, no, no! Please tell me I did not just laugh!?_

"Bel-senpai, what's wrong?" Fran asked

"Nothing" I said as I pulled my hand away and turned back around.

"Why are you hiding your psycho grin?" Squalo asked

"Why do you care?" I asked

"Vroi! I don't!" He said

"Oh, is our little prince not feeling to well?" Lussuria asked as he felt my forehead.

"I'm fine and don't touch me!" I said as I slapped his hand away.

"Bel, you're so mean!" Lussuria said

"Deal with it!" I said "Peasants such as yourself shouldn't touch royalty"

"Senpai, can I take off this hat now?" Fran asked as he began taking it off.

"No!" I said and threw a knife at him. It hit the hat.

"Why not?" He asked

"Because I said so"

"But I can't open my box weapon and fight because I can't do a cool pose with this hat on. So I couldn't help anyone out today when the enemies attacked" He moaned

"Kill yourself without taking it off! Ushishishi, better yet, just go & kill yourself now" I said grinning madly.

"Vroi! What's that on your teeth, Bel!?" Squalo shouted

I froze and my grin immediately disappeared.

"N-nothing" I said quickly as I grabbed a pillow from the sofa and held it up in front of my mouth.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Fran asked

"He's hiding something" Squalo said as he stood up.

"I am not!" I protested.

"Oh really? Then what's with the pillow?" He asked

"I can hold a pillow If I want too, I'm a prince!" I said

"But _why_ are you holding a pillow?" He asked

"That's….a….personal…matter" I stuttered

"Senpai, where did you go for so long?" Fran asked

"I went out….for..a…walk" I said

"Who goes out for a walk for 3 hours?" Fran asked

"_I was gone for 3 hours. Damn!"_

"I'll tell you, Fran. Dogs do" Squalo said as he smirked

"_Dogs!!?"_

"What did you just call me, shark face!" I shouted as I threw the pillow down and & got out my knives.

"A dog! What are you deaf!?"

"Bastard!"

"Vroi! Did I make our little prince angry?" He asked

"Keep it up and I'll make sure that you'll be swimming with your own kind, you low-life fish!" I shouted

"It's shark, get it right, brat!" He shouted as he pointed his sword at me.

"And I'm not a dog! _You_ get it right" I shouted at him

"With the hair you have, you might as well be one"

"At least I don't have girly hair!"

"Vroi! My hair isn't girly!" He shouted

"Says you!"

"VROI!!"

"Calm down, both of you!" Lussuria said as he stepping in between us and held out his arms.

"Vroi! Move, Lussuria! This brat's just asking for a beat down, and I'm just the guy to give it to him!!" Squalo shouted.

"Bring it!" I said as I held out my box weapon.

"Don't think I won't!" Squalo said as he did the same

"Do you guys really have to do this now?" Fran asked

"Shut up, froggy, or you're next" I said

"Senpai.." He moaned

"Bel, just tell us what you're hiding and I'll leave you alone. You'd better not be hiding a girl in your room!" He shouted

"Jealous?" I asked

"Vroi! Hell no!"

"So does Bel-senpai does have a girl in his room then?" Fran asked

"Of course not, you stupid frog. Why would I have a girl in my room!?" I asked

"Why else would teenage boys with raging hormones have a girl in their room?" Squalo asked

................Silence.................

I stared at him in disgust.

"Tch! Pervert.." I muttered as I turned my nose up at him and looked the other way.

"Vroi! I am not a pervert!!" Squalo shouted

"Yes you are. That's why everything you say comes out perverted!" I said with a smirk

"Vroi! Don't make me whoop your ass, Bel!"

"Pervert.." I muttered as I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him.

"I am not a pervert. Don't make me come over there, Bel!"

"And do what, have your way with me?.." I asked "You pervert.." I muttered again

"Look here you stupid…"

"Look where? At your p-"

"NO! I mean listen. Vroi! You're such a spoiled brat with the body of a girl!"

"How do you know what my body looks like?" I asked

"Duh! I've obviously looked at you like how many times!"

"You've been checking me out!?" I asked. I did a fake gasp before smirking again. "..You pervert" I muttered again

"FUCK YOU!!" He shouted

"So perverted..."

"I swear if I got to hell for swearing, you're 'coming with me'!"

"Pervert…" I muttered again

"VROI!!"

I suddenly felt something brush against my hair. I looked up. Squalo had taken off my custom made crown. I glared and looked over at him. He was handling it so carelessly.

"Give that back!" I shouted as I tried to reach it.

"Make me!" He said with a smirk as he held it above my head.

"How dare you steal from the prince! I could have you executed! Although, I could just do it myself, right here, right now!" I said as I grinned again and held up my knives.

"JUST TRY IT, BRAT!! TRY IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR FACE!!" He roared angrily.

"IF YOU'RE PISSED THEN COME AT ME, SHARK FACE!!" I shouted angrily.

"VROOOOIIII!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TRASHES!!" A voice boomed

We both stopped and looked at the doorway. There stood our boss, Xanxus with his follower, Levi.

"Vroi! Xanxus, what do you want!" Squalo shouted

"Oi, royal brat!" He called to me

"What?" I asked, slightly twitching from that insult.

I looked at his face. He seemed to be smirking.

"Some quack dentist called.." He began

"_D-dentist?"_

"He said to make sure that.."

My eyes widened in fear of what he was about to say next.

"…you remember to go back for a check up so that he can see how you're doing with you're new…"

"_No, don't say. I'm begging you, boss! Please don't say..-"_

"….braces" He finished before leaving. I could hear him laughing as he walked down the halls and to his room.

The whole room suddenly got quiet. There were blank yet shocked faces everywhere I looked.

"_Damn it! My life is over!.."_

Squalo, Levi & Lussuria started laughing while Fran just stood there. They all couldn't believe that a glorious prince such as myself has to wear braces. _I_ _still_ can't believe it and got these 3 hours ago! This is so lame!

"Vroi! So that's why you were hiding behind a pillow" Squalo said.

"No wonder" Levi said

"Oh, Bel! Can I see them?" Lussuria asked as he stood next to me and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"What!? Hell no! And I told you to stop touching me, peasant!!" I shouted as I pushed Lussuria off me.

"Vroi! Don't be a spoil sport, Bel! Let us see" Squalo said as he made his way over to me.

"Get lost, shark face!" I shouted as he grabbed both of my arms and held them together behind my back.

"Let go of me!" I shouted a I squirmed around, trying to get out of his grip.

"Vroi! Stop squirming, brat!"

"You can't do this, I'm a prince!!" I shouted

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do-ah!"

From all that squirming, we both ended up on the floor. With me underneath and him on top of me. I was at a total disadvantage here. He pinned me down and looked at me.

"Now, let's try this again" Squalo said before thrusting his hands at my mouth. He began trying to force my mouth open to see my braces. Some of his hand actually got inside my mouth.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, peasant!? Remove your fingers at once!" I said

"I just want to see them" He said with a smirk

"No! Now get the hell off me, you fucking rapist!" I shouted at him.

"VROI! I AM NOT!!" He shouted as he held both of my arms and pinned me down even more to prevent me from moving.

"Oh, you seem to be having trouble, Squalo. I'll help you" Lussuria said

My eyes widened in shock. I quickly looked over to him and sent him a warning glare.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU GAY FREAK!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! This won't do, Bel! Please, just show us your lovely braces. Please. All we want is to see your braces, Bel. I'm sure they look fabulous! Levi give us a hand" Lussuria said as he walked over to me.

"..Fine" Levi said

They both came over & and 'helped' Squalo. Lussuria held onto my legs while Levi held me down by my shoulders. Squalo was sat on my stomach/waist to keep me from moving. Squalo began trying to force my mouth open.

"STOP IT!! NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE-HEY, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, YOU FUCKING GAY FREAK!!" I shouted at Lussuria.

"VROI! Shut up & stop screaming!" Squalo shouted

"NO! JUST GET LOST, ALL OF YOU!!" I Shouted.

I then looked over at Fran who just seemed to be standing there, watching the whole thing.

"Fran!!" I called out to him as I tried to get Squalo & Lussuria off me.

"What, Bel-senpai?" He asked

"Don't just stand there, help me!" I said

"Why should I?" He asked

"Because I'm a prince!" I said

"................And?…" He asked

"What do you mean 'and'? I order you to help me!!" I said

"I'm not one of your servants, senpai. You can't order me around!" He said

"Augh! What's it going to take for you to help me!?" I asked

"Hmmm…" He hummed as he put a finger to is chin and began to think.

"Well!?....." I asked impatiently as I felt my mouth being forced open by Squalo.

"Vroi! I've almost done it!" Squalo said

I glared hard at him

"Hmmm…" Fran still hummed

"Today would be nice, froggy!!!" I said

"If you insult me, I won't help you" He said

"Alright! Just hurry up & tell me what you want" I said as I bit down on Squalo's hand that was inside my mouth.

"VROI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BRAT!!" He asked angrily

"I think the question is 'what are _you_ doing?'. You, Lussuria & Levi are practically raping me!" I shouted

"Just show us your braces, Bel!" Levi said

"Why, so you can all laugh at me? No way in hell!" I said

"Vroi!" Squalo shouted before pinning me down roughly.

"Hey, hands off!!" I said

"We just want to see your braces, for god's sake, Bel!" He said

"You seem to be going through a lot of trouble just to see my braces" I said

"Because you're making it hard!" He said

.............Silence.............

"I'm…'making _it_ hard'?…" I muttered "…You pervert" I said again

"Vroi!! That's it, brat! We're going to see your braces once and for all!" He said as he used two hands to force my mouth open.

"Careful, Squalo. You might break Bel's jaw" Lussuria said

"Serves him right if he does" Levi said

"You bastards!!" I shouted as I squirmed again. I looked over at Fran again.

"Have you decided what you want yet!?" I asked impatiently

"What do you mean, senpai?" He asked

"You said you'd see what it would take for you to help me, remember. So you started humming while you thought about it!" I said

"………I did?" He asked

"Don't you remember?" I asked

".........Should I?" He asked

"For god's sake, you stupid frog! Just help me!" I said

"I'd rather not get involved, senpai" He said

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!"

"Alright. What do I get in return for helping you?" He asked

"Whatever you want!" I said

"Whatever I want?" He repeated

"Yes!"

"Hmmm, what do I want?…" He said as he began thinking again

"C'mon, hurry up!" I said before my mouth opened even wider.

"Let go!" I shouted at Squalo as I grabbed both of his arms and tried to pull them away from my mouth.

"Hmmm…I want, no I've already got that……Okay, I want, no I've already got that too….hmm let's see…"

"FRAN!!" I shouted at him desperately

"Alright, Bel-senpai. Sheesh!" He said before getting to work.

And just like that, the frog created an illusion over Squalo, Lussuria & Levi. Suddenly the 3 of them started screaming. They all got off of me and ran for their lives. I quickly got up in case they came back and continued. I fixed myself and looked at Fran.

"Ushishishi. What did you do?" I asked as I put my tiara back on my head.

"I created a…let's just say…disturbing illusion that they'll never be able to erase from the minds" He said

"What illusion was it?"

He smiled. For some reason his smile seemed evil and creepy even thought it was an innocent smile. He beckoned me with his finger to come closer. I hesitated to do so, but did anyway. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened when he was finished and I backed away from him.

"You didn't?" I asked

"I did" He said with a smile and a nod of his head.

"You seem happy about that, froggy?" I said

"Well their reaction was funny, senpai" He said

"Ushishishi. True. Thanks for the help, froggy" I said

"You're welcome, senpai"

"But seriously. From your perspective, did it look like I was being raped?" I asked

"Honestly...................yes" He said

"Damn those bastards! I'll turn them all into human cactuses!!" I declared.

"Senpai, I've figured out what it is I want" He said

"What's that?" I asked

He pointed to his hat. "Can I take this off now please?" He asked

"Alright. Seeing as you did help me. Sure I'll let you take it off" I said

"Thank you" He said as he rook off the hat.

My jaw dropped at his appearance. He looked even more like a girl than he usually did. And damn, he sure was cute!

"Finally! I've been praying for so long that I could take this hideous thing off. Thanks again senpa-ah!"

"Okay, you took it off…" I said as I held up a knife after already throwing one. "Ushishi. Now put it back on" I said as I smirked.

"Senpai, I thought we had a deal. I help you out and you give me whatever I want. And what I want is to take off this hat" He said

"And you did just that. You took it off, so now it's time to put it back on, froggy. Ushishishi. Hurry up" I said as I threw another knife at him.

"That's not fair, senpai!" Fran moaned as he put the hat back on.

"You should've been more specific then" He said

"Senpai, can I see you're braces?" Fran asked

"What the hell!? If I didn't let those 3 see them, what makes you think I'm going to let you!?" I asked

"Well I did help you" He said

"And I let you take off the stupid hat" I said

"Not really, senpai" He said

"Whatever. You're not seeing my braces, froggy. So you can just-hey!"

I was pinned down once again, but by the frog this time. He was surprisingly strong.

"Get the hell off me, froggy! What are you doing!?" I asked

"I tired asking you nicely if I could see your braces, senpai, but you said no. So I'm trying that idiot-commander's way" He said

"And what makes you so sure that you'll get to see them?" I asked

"I don't have to see them. All I have to do is feel them and I'll be able to identify what type of braces they are. So I'll know what they look like" He said

"No way"

"It's true. I used to have to wear brace a lot when I was a kid. I've had so many that I'm able to tell one brace from another just by running my tongue along the metal" He said

"..Freak.." I muttered "What makes you so sure you'll get to feel my braces anyway?"

"I'm _not_ sure. But I won't know if I don't try" He said

"Well you can try all you want, but you're not-"

And just like that, he kissed me. Straight on the mouth. I don't have a clue as to why he did it, but he just did. I soon fell into the kiss and traced my tongue across his lip. He gladly accepted and a tonsil hockey contest began. He did just as he said he would. He traces his tongue across my braces before pulling away.

"So?…" I asked

"They're made from gold with a little bit of steel. So they're….Magma 3000's" He said "But for some reason, there's diamonds on them" He said

"Ushishishi. The prince only deserves the best"

"Talking about a different subject here, Bel-senpai, you're a good kisser" He said

"You're not so bad yourself, froggy"

"There's nothing to be upset about, senpai. You're only wearing them for a short period of time, right?"

"Yeah. And until then, I order you to keep guessing what my braces look like" I told him

"But senpai, I already know what they look like. I just told you" He said.

"Ushishi. All you told me was the _make_, froggy. I want details. What shape they are, how many diamonds there are, how many carrots in that diamond there and so on. There's so much you could tell me" I said

"Alright then, senpai"

And we kissed each other again. And then I realised. It didn't matter if I couldn't have any lollipops or any other kind of candy. I had enough candy to last me for ages, right here.

* * *

Aaaww! Kawaii! To me, this story was a bit cray when Squalo & Co. pinned Bel down and all for what!?....

Just to see his braces! But Bel did get a kiss at the end. XD Oh well! All's well that end's well.

Please Read & Review, Doki~Doki!!!

P.S I don't know what Fran whispered in Bel's ear. I haven't thought about that because I can't come up with anything. Sorry.


End file.
